The Promise
by blue-eyes honeypup
Summary: Dreams of a possible past life have been haunting Joey, and he is not alone. A certian blue eyed priest is the cause of these memories. Will Joey let his past shape his future, or will their love become another forgotten dream? Seto Joey
1. Memories

**Author's notes:** Hey, honeypup here, with my first ever fanfic. Here's a quick summary on what will happen to poor Joey and Seto: Yes I know this idea has been done over, like, a thousand times, (joey is an egyptian slave, seto is priest, they end up together anyways, blah blah blah) but I plan on making this one a bit different than you are all used to. If you have ever seen the bway show Aida, or know the story, then you already know part of 'the promise.' I'm basing my story on Aida, including a little song fic here and there. If you don't know the show, DON'T FRET! You don't need it to understand 'the promise,' you'll just be more surprised as you read. Okay, enough rambling already, sit back, grab a big bowl of popcorn and enjoy the fic!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, no kidding, and some swearing here and there, rated for later chapters

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Aida. If I did, Seto and Joey would be married by now, living in a mansion not far from Kaiba Corp, raising a couple of adopted kids…

**

* * *

**

**The Promise**

**Chapter one: Memories**

The Egyptian moon cast silver shadows over the soft desert. The stars danced above two warm bodies like jewels glittering the sky. A blood red robe lay forgotten on the ground, along with its matching saber. The sweet smell of burnt sand and myrrh filled the night air. "How is it that the moon is so soft here, but the sun so harsh? It was never like this at home."

"You are wrong," laughed the partially clothed Egyptian. "It is entirely different there –"

"No, it is entirely different_ here_," the companion teased, sitting up to kiss the underside of his neck. White linen gracefully draped past the indentations left by his hips.

"I wish you wouldn't wear that," whispered the Egyptian, he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the other's. "You deserve more than a slave's cloth."

"Would you rather have me wear the prince's robes?" the other breathed, enjoying the closeness. "And be hanged for touching them?"

"Yes." He laughed again. "No, I guess not. Besides, when we leave, your robes will be greater than the gods, let alone the prince's."

"Why all of a sudden so worried with what I wear?" he opened his eyes, smiling.

The Egyptian just barely pulled away, enough to look at his love. "Because you are so beautiful. Too beautiful. So much in fact, that it hurts to look away. Hurts to leave."

"Then don't." He reached up pulling his companion to his chest. "Don't ever leave."

* * *

Joey shot up, white sheets creating ripples around his sweat soaked waist. Wobbling to the bathroom, he quickly found his way to the sink. Cool water splashed across his face, dripping down his neck and arms, wetting his blond bangs. He stared at himself in the mirror. _This has got to stop. Every night for two weeks now, I've dreamt about him. I must be going nuts. _He stared at his face in the mirror. Dark circles underlined his usually cheerful eyes. _Yep, definitely goin nuts. I'll talk to Yug, tomorrow. Maybe he can help. _Sleepily, Joey walked to the living room. After grabbing a pillow off his father's lazyboy, he collapsed on the aged couch. Three more hours till school started, no point in going to sleep now.

* * *

"You all right man?" Tristan asked. The blond sat, forehead upon desk, completely motionless. "Joey?" He paused, nudging his friend's shoulder. Nothing. "YO! Dog breath!"

"What do you want?" Joey still sat, unmoving.

"He lives."

"Shut up."

"We're just worried about you Joey," Yugi chimed in, "you've been falling asleep in class more than ever, you look wiped, and –"

"And now its lunchtime and you still haven't moved!" Tristan added. With that, Joey picked his head up, supporting the weight with his free elbow.

"Joey, you look terrible." Duke passed by, picking up the last of his English books. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Grr! Just for the record, does anyone else have a comment about how gross I look?"

The tall brunet brushed past the tiny group. "Now that you mention it mutt, you do look even more awful than usual."

_Wonderful, just the person I wanted to see. _"Shut up rich boy!"

"Oo clever. Really though, did you get hit by any trucks recently? It would explain a lot."

"_Aww,_ I didn't know you stared at me that much to notice a difference," he said sarcastically as he could.

"Didn't know you noticed that much to care," the brunet shot back, smirking. "Honestly wheeler. Do us all a favor and get some sleep." He paused. "You really do look bad." With that, the CEO walked away, calm as ever.

Joey watched until he turned the corner out of the room. "Well, that was… weird."

"Come on," Yugi invited, "Bakura and Tea are going to lunch straight from art and they said they'd save us a spot outside. Yami will be there too. Forget about Kaiba."

_I wish I could._

* * *

The gang sat and finished their lunch. Joey decided to approach Yugi, who seemed to be having a conversation with Yami. To his best friends; he was talking to his boyfriend, to the rest of the world; he was staring off into space. "Hey Yug?" The shorter teen immediately snapped back into reality. "I wasn't interruptin' anything was I?"

Violet eyes began to focus. "Not really. Yami and I were just deciding whether we should go out for dinner or not. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Okay, shoot," he replied cheerfully.

"Alright, for the past two weeks, I've been havin these dreams…"

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, it's kinda strange and, oh what the hell, it totally sucks…"

"Ha! Well I'll try to help; can you describe any of the dreams?"

"It's real freaky Yug, it's like me, but it's not me and it's like… uhh, somebody else I know, but it's not them and – "

"Whoa! Slow down! Do I know this person?"

"Uhh, maybe?"

Yugi's innocent smile turned into a smirk, "Who is it?"

"It's, it's… is it really that important to know who it is?"

"If I don't know… I can't help you." Yugi replied teasingly.

"It's, Kaiba," the blond answered, in the smallest voice he could.

"No wonder you didn't threaten to beat him up in class today!" the small friend snickered. "You've been dreaming about him?"

"Shh! The last thing I need is for him, or anyone else for that matter, to find out about it. And that's not even the weirdest part. I, uh, we are in Egypt, well at least I think it is Egypt. It sure looks like the pictures of Egypt in our history books."

"Egypt hmm? Maybe Yami should talk to you about this too. After all, he is the Egyptian."

"Sure, that might not be a bad idea."

"One second." With that, a flash of light quickly surrounded his friend and after a short moment, there stood Yami.

"Hey Yami."

The ancient Pharaoh smiled, "Hello Joey. Yugi said you needed my help?"

"Yeah."

"Please continue."

"Okay. For the past two weeks I've been havin dreams –"

"Yes, yes I know, about Cousin. I mean continue where you left off with Yugi."

"Oh. Well, basically, different scenes of you-know-who and I take place. Some of them are wonderful, some of them are horrible, but they're all outta order. They are like pieces of a puzzle that don't really make sense. It's like, they all form one big story, but I don't know how it ends. I don't know if I wanna know how it ends."

"I see." The pharaoh thought for a moment. "Do the dreams have anything else in common with each other? It might have to do with your subconscious trying to tell you something."

The blond pondered the question. "Now that you mentioned it, sometimes the dream begins and we are both already together, sometimes it's just me, but all of them end with me and him. And the endings of the dreams have all been the same; they all end with us parting, or being interrupted by someone or somethin' else. 'Cept for last night."

"Last night was different?"

"Yeah, last night the dream ended without us bein bothered or separated."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Kay, it starts out with botha us, just sittin' outside, at night..."

* * *

"That's it?" Yami questioned.

"That's it."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know! Why do ya think I'm asking you? You're the one with all the freaky Egyptian memories. I don't know why they keep happening! What am I supposed to do with 'em?"

"Calm down Joey! Ever since Yugi and I found each other, ever since he put the puzzle back together, my memories have been slowly returning. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you had an ancient past also?"

"No! Well, I guess a couple a times, but I don't have a yami like you and Bakura do! And neither does Kaiba– " He trailed off. "Well, I'll be damned."

Yami simply grinned.

"If these dreams are really memories, and Kaiba and I really did exist back then, maybe they can explain why we don't have yamis," Joey thought out loud.

"And your memories may help explain why I have only a tiny recollection of you. And they may help unlock the secrets to our pasts."

"You remembered me?" Joey gasped at the thought. "Why didn't ya ever tell me?"

"Simply because you wouldn't have believed it."

"So, what do I do now?"

"Write everything down. What happens, where it happens, when it happens, with whom and why. Sketch things, write notes, whatever you need to do to remember as clearly as possible. Don't forget, every detail such as color and speech is just as important as the idea of the memory. Just make sure you write it down so that it can become a part of you, rather than another thrown away dream."

"Sure thing," he said as the school bell rang. "And thanks."

"You're very welcome my dear friend." With a flash of light, the smaller teen appeared, smiling from the new acquired information. "Common Yug, we'll be late." Joey laughed, "And wipe dumb grin off your face before someone thinks you're on somethin."

* * *

Joey found himself again staring at his reflection in the mirror. _I guess this is it. Maybe just one more slice a pizza. No! You've already had half a pizza ya dummy. No more stalling. Just do what Yami said. _After his short pep talk, Joey made his way over to his bed. Making sure his pencil and paper lay ready on his nightstand, he was finally satisfied. He climbed into bed.

Closing his eyes, he could smell the burnt sand.

TBC

**Author's notes:** So that was it! My first chappie from my first fanfiction! Wooh! I hope it doesn't suck. But, in case it does, I'm up for constructive criticism, I can only get better with your help. Next ch. I promise there will be more k/j, this one was all about setting it up. . Thanks for reading!


	2. The Egyptian

**Author's notes**: I'm back! Finally. Sorry that update took forever. I just got back from my trip at the shore where there is NO form of any technology, so I couldn't work on my story for a good 2 weeks, and THEN school started. But hey I'm back now! Wooh! Read on friends, read on!

P.S. Thank you for your lovely reviews, they mean so much!

**koalared ():** thank you! Here it is.

**fallen-angel-of-repression**: wow, I hope my fic does kaiba/ joey justice. They really make a wonderful couple. I remember my first k/j fanfic, aww those were the days… Anyways, thanks for the note, I really appreciated it, but I DID put stars to show scene changes, I don't know _why_ they didn't show up when I loaded it onto fanfiction. Sorry if there was any confusion!

**RiokuAvalon**: I love them too! Thank you.

**Emu38:** that's so sweet, thanks!

**Warnings: **a whole lotta Egyptianess in this chapter, and some ancient k/j taunting. If you squint, you might see something between them starting to form, but don't get your hopes up. Hey, at least there's more than the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ain't mine! Neither is aida, or jamangi, sheesh.

**The Promise**

**Chapter two: The Egyptian **

The Egyptian ship rocked gently on the Nile's edge. Small groups of young men sat on the ship's damp floor, bound together by iron chains. The newly captured Nubians desolately waited for their destination, while Egyptian soldiers flooded the deck. A sandy haired Nubian stared wide eyed at his fellow captives, and waited silently for a chance to strike. They were at war with these strangers, because of the very river they drifted on, and he refused to be captured so easily.

Without warning, a proud looking priest appeared on deck, congratulating his soldiers on their fine 'discovery' of people, and of course, their battles they had previously won. He stood covered in a red robe, suitable for captains of his rank, but around his neck, he wore a priest's ankh. His authority had been proven by the many gold medals he had acquired, along with his noticeable presence.

A soldier holding a map beckoned to the brunet man. "Captain, if we cut across the 1'st cataract, here, than we can cut days from our journey westward," he said proudly of his finding. The captain simply nodded in approval. In the midst of their unnecessary celebration, another soldier found himself backing towards the blond captive. In a spring, the blond was able to wrap the chains of his shackles around the neck of the idiot soldier. Silence fell over the party.

"Release them." the blond demanded. The panicked soldier looked around nervously at his frozen companions.

The captain was the only one to speak. Although refusing to move, he seemed as calm as ever. "Excuse me?"

"I said, release them!" he cried.

Still keeping eye contact with the daring slave, the captain motioned to two fellow soldiers. In a flash, two innocent Nubians were caught head locked with two sabers. They screamed.

The blond slave tightened his grip on the already choking soldier, another soldier drew the sword closer to one of the frightened slaves, and began to slowly draw blood. He had no choice; the blond released the gasping soldier. He was quickly taken by two Egyptians, where he was kneed in the stomach by the larger of the two. The captain moved closer, he continued his icy smirk towards the slave. The winded blond glared back, his eyes like fire, blazing, challenging him. The Egyptian paused, "Tell me your name." he said.

Silence.

A glare arose from the Egyptian's face. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you! You worthless dog!"

Still nothing. The Egyptian thought for a moment, astonished. He seemed to be playing a game of mental handball, deciding if this slave was worth degrading himself over. He supposed not, but he was too side tracked by the slave's disrespect to think clearly.

"_Please_, tell me your name?"

"Jibade," he said lightly, unafraid.

The quiet was deafening.

"What shall we do now sir?" one soldier holding the slave asked.

"Load the rest of the prisoners below deck. I have my_ own_ plans for Jibade," He said, grabbing the slave at his shoulders, still smirking. The crew laughed at their captain's crudeness.

* * *

The Egyptian dragged his captive far below the surface of the ship's deck. Small holes located in the ceiling provided the couple with minimal light. When the captain was satisfied with their new surroundings, he made his way toward Jibade, grabbing at the blond's bindings. He flinched backwards.

"Do you not want me to remove your shackles?" the Egyptian asked. The Nubian let him finish his work, brushing over the arms of the other, hands fondling, he worked quickly. "Besides, they will only get in the way," he said darkly. Jibade felt his stomach drop. The captain moved closer, removing his scarlet robe, retiring it to the floor. "You," he paused, "are going to wash the dirt of battle from my skin," he said, as he retrieved a bucket and sponge. Disgusted, but relieved, Jibade took the sponge and began his work, as violently as he could.

"What is your name?" the blond asked.

He paused a moment, astonished by the slave's outspokenness, "Seto."

Jibade simply 'hmphed' and kept working, splashes of pink began to stain the Egyptian's naked back.

"You certainly are better with a weapon than you are with a sponge," the brunet complained. "Who taught you how to fight?" he asked.

"My father."

"Because he knows that the Nubian army cannot defend its country?" Jibade immediately ceased. "I did not tell you to stop," he said. "You are not finished."

"Yes I am." The captive responded.

The captain angrily stood. "You have no grounds to tell me when you are and are not finished! You are a slave! A pathetic, worthless – "

"You know nothing about me!" the blond cried, throwing down his sponge, and quickly pointing a strong finger at the brunet. "And care even less! How could you understand our emptiness? You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth!" Jibade seemed to let down his guard, he stared sadly ahead, "In bleeding us dry, you long for our spirit." He snapped back into reality, fire once again blazing in his eyes, glaring back towards the stunned brunet, "But _that_ you will _never_ possess."

The Egyptian stood silent for a moment. He again grabbed at the slave's hands, retrieving his cuffs from before. "Please no." the Nubian pleaded.

The captain refused to look in his eyes, he continued to stare at the rusting shackles. The rocking of the ship slowly began to moderate, signaling they had reached shore. "You are a slave now. If you wish to stay alive, I suggest you start acting like one," he said softly. Jibade was left alone, ready to be taken ashore. For the first time, he realized what he had gotten himself into. "Father, I'm so sorry." He looked downward toward the watery planks. "I've let you down. I've let you all down."

* * *

"Son!" A wider, leather skinned Egyptian appeared in front of the docking ship. He wore a deep black tunic, and pinned to the side near his heart was the eye of Horus. Pinned underneath, he wore the same ankh that the captain, who he was approaching, wore around his neck. "You have returned from battle!" Though he spoke with warm words, he embraced his son awkwardly. The captain didn't diverge, he hugged his father as clumsily as he had received it.

The newly captured slaves made their way clumsily off the ship. Bound together in a tight row, they grimly staggered to their destinations. "Ahh!" Seto's father announced, pleased with the turnout of new workers. "Send them to the coppermines," he said darkly, knowing their fate. The guard obeyed, leading the group off the ship. Seto noticed a blond head appearing out from the massive line. He and Jibade locked eyes.

"No!" Seto cried out. Everyone looked at him quizzically, but he quickly regained composure, and stared at his audience with complete calm, "They are just young men," logic was evident in his voice, as if anyone would question him, "they wouldn't last a day down in the coppermines."

"I suppose you're right." The priest continued to look at his son oddly, "their your slaves, do what you want with them."

"Send them to the, uhh, wheat fields," he said. Looking up and down the line, his eyes again found Jibade's. "Except for this one," he paused, "send him to the prince, as a gift from his cousin." With that Seto strode away, but not without catching one more glimpse of the blond's stunned face.

* * *

Joey awoke suddenly, no differently than he the night before, or week before that. His skin was hot and moist and felt sticky beneath his covers. Groaning, he turned over enough to reach his notebook and pencil. After turning on his bedside lamp, he began to sketch feverishly, almost excitedly. He wrote everything down, what was said and how. He began to sketch the boat, the soldiers, the slaves. He took great note on the captain and what he wore, making sure the details were just right. Finally, the blond lay back down content, putting his arms behind his head, and resting, he felt, for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Joey waited for his short friend by their usual meeting place outside at lunch. Seeing the ancient pharaoh was comforting in a way, like a long lost friend"Yami!" he cried, hugging the shorter friend. The Egyptian teen looked around cautiously, to make sure no one saw their small sign of affection.

"Nice to see you too Joey," he said. "Did you bring your notebook?"

"Sure did!" Joey was bubbling. "Lemme tell ya, last night was weird."

"Weird how?" Yami questioned.

"Kay, so, as you will read in the book, I've had pieces of this dream before, but it's never made sense 'til last night. It's like the dreams are goin in order now. Cool huh?"

"That is very interesting. If your dreams continue from last nights, well then, your mind is trying to reconnect to those memories."

"Oo sounds fancy."

"I suppose it is."

Joey started to back away, "So I'll let you read, and I'll head over n talk to the gang."

He began to walk away, as a new idea struck, "My name was Jibralter!" he called out. Yami snickered. "Wait, I mean Jamangi. No, it was somethin like that, what was it…? Jimake, Jidubie, Ji, Ji…"

"Jibade, slow down before you hurt yourself!" Yami said proudly. Joey beamed.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did." Yami said.

Joey restarted his backwards decent, he did not get far. "Oh! And it looks like me nd Kaiba were enemies back a bigillion years ago too! Those other dreams with him and me must have just been made up nd crazy, cause in _this_ dream, we definitely weren't friends. Everything was like it is now, and I'm okay keepin it that way…" he said proudly, covering up the hint of sadness in his voice. "Okay, so you read the book now!"

"Alright Joey."

"And I'll be back to here from ya kay?"

"Yes."

"So you are all set on - "

"YES JOEY!"

He started to walk away. "Hey Yami, one more thing. How come I have this freaky name, but Seto, I uh, mean Kaiba, is still Seto?"

Laughing, Yami rolled his eyes.

TBC

**Author's notes:** To keep it true to Aida, Joey will be noted as a Nubian slave. I don't want to insult anyone, but the only problem with that is that Nubians are traditionally dark skinned, and Joey, well, isn't. So please use your imaginations and ignore the fact that MY Nubians will not be African American, ONLY because Joey is not. Another thing, Jibade is pronounced "Jee 'bahd ee" emphises on 'bahd.' It is a real Egyptian name, and it means 'related to royalty.' (keep that in mind while you're reading, it's important to the story) teheh


	3. A Change of Plans

**Author's Notes:** For all of you that were wondering… no, I didn't die, or get kidnapped by aliens, or fall off a cliff crashing my hands into the rocky bottom that discontinued my typing on the computer for over a month. What DID happen was this… 1) first week major brain block (this chapter was VERY difficult for me, cause it was one of those where nothing happens. but I DID go on random writing sprees and wrote other sections of the Promise including the _ending_ wooh!) 2) second week: life (as it so often does) interfered. Damn I hate when that happens. 3) decided to act real smart and slam 3 of my fingers into the car door, breaking the tips and ending any and all forms of typing for a good two weeks. So finally, The Promise is back! (and so are my poor phalanges) and I'm soooo sorry for all the waiting.

Reviews! We're up to 11 already! Joy!

**RiokuAvalon: **omg! It's sooo wonderful that my random information is appreciated by someone! Truly, that was, like, the greatest review (although I worship and cherish ALL reviews) ever! THANK YOU! oh, and, wooh to all the other history fans out there! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Joubabi**: I know. Egyptian Joey is a good thing. Haha

**Pharaohess1:** thank you so much! i hope ch. 3 doesn't disappoint you!

**LZfOx1379**: haha thanks! Yeah, its like, Jono or something, and I thought about using it… but the only place Joey really exists as Jono is in the gameboy game, so I figured I could maybe get away with a little creative license and change his name to an actual Egyptian name (cause I always thought jono made him sound like some kind of circus clown) without too many people noticing. I'm gonna stay as loyal to the subs (or at least dubs) as humanly possible with everything else, even story line (though kisara is just about killing me ) oops! I just gave away a little plot. Ohh well. Thanks for pointing out the whole Joey/ Jono thing; if you have anymore info on his name or history, let me know please! And I'll be taking my sugar now.

**AngelKelley17:** here's what happens next…

**Aszura: **ok, soo the update wasn't exactly quick, but better late then never! Thank you!

**emu38orlandoloveewwwneverjohny:** 'jk' – yes I get it. Hahah I love you. thanks so much for the review 33

**Warnings:** No Egypt in this chapter, I needed to speed up the present day action a bit. I hope none of you die of boredom, but this chappie was really necessary, I can't have them falling in love in a snap. Nothing bothers me more than when Joey and Kaiba 'fall in love' in no time with no explanation, (drives me crazy! Gahh! ) ok, I'm better now. ENJOY CHAPTER 3 AND ALL IT'S KJ CLICHÉ'S!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**

* * *

**

**The Promise**

**Chapter three:A Change of Plans**

"Are any of you guys busy today right after school?" a violet eyed Yugi asked his group of friends. Duke, Tristan, and Joey simultaneously shook their heads. "Great! See, these designers from Konami are coming over to the shop with a demo of their fall models. You wanna come over to test it out?"

"Yeah man!"

"Sounds fun." Duke considered.

"Sure thing Yug!" Joey excitedly answered, as a blue-eyed teen strode into the room. The blond rolled his eyes. "Why is it that my only class with all you guys just _happens_ to have stupid rich boy too? Man, the big guy upstairs must really hate me." With that, the bell sounded, and the students slowly drifted to their seats. A tall, properly dressed man blazed into the classroom.

"Good morning everybody. I presume we are all well rested and ready to go?" Joey sighed, sleeping made him think of dreams, and dreams made him think of CEO's. He glanced back three rows behind at a particularly angry Kaiba; crossed arms, furrowed brow, and one of his famous 'look at me and die' glares had found its way onto his face. He sat, obviously 'hmphing' at the teacher's perkiness.

_He must be in one of his moods. _

"So, can anyone give me a fact about William Penn, the founder of Pennsylvania?" Mr. Pasachi asked the class.

"Oh! Oh! He was a quaka," Joey proudly answered, eluding his attention away from the brunette.

"…Yes Mr. Wheeler… he was a _Quaker_, uhh, that's why I wrote it on the board _under his name_…" The class erupted with laughter. Joey turned and watched intently, searching for an erased chuckle or any attempt of a sign of emotion from the blank CEO. Nothing.

"Anyone _else_ have any information about Penn?" his eyes scanned the room. "Mr. Kaiba, we haven't heard from you today." Kaiba stared ahead.

"He don't wanna talk, and knowing that jerk he ain't going to, and whats worse, nobody's gonna make him." Joey whispered too loudly to Tristan, who conveniently sat in front of him.

"Come on now Mr. Kaiba, surly you know something about Penn. Do you at least have any questions?"

"I've got one, why the hell are we studying _American _history in the middle of Domino?" The icy blue-eyed teen asked, reclining back at his desk. The class emitted another laugh, but more hushed and snickered.

"Mr. Kaiba, I hardly deem that question appropriate for the classroom –"

"Really? I find it _quite_ appropriate, Mr. Pasachi," he mocked the professor.

Before the angered teacher reached boiling point, Joey, perhaps by accident or on purpose, quickly opened his famous mouth. "Cause stupid, it's WORLD HISTORY 'nd I dunno if you realized it or not, but America is part a the world…"

"Who asked you Dog Face?"

"What's it to ya?" he questioned.

"Intelligent answer Joseph," the brunet answered back sarcastically.

"Why I oughta…" Joey threatened raising a fist. Kaiba stood, Yugi sighed, Duke rolled his eyes, Tristan sat upright "to get a better view of the action," he would later tell Duke. It had become routine for the companions, Kaiba says something rude, Joey says something stupid, neither one would listen to, as Kaiba once so lovingly called, 'the fag pack,' consisting of Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Bakura, Marik when he was in town, and sometimes even Serenity, and they both end up fighting and somehow ending their feud before any authority was involved. This time around, it didn't seem so easy to dodge a teacher, considering the nearest was only two feet away.

"Mr. Wheeler! Mr. Kaiba! Sit down this instant!" They continued their tense silent glares, ignoring the teacher entirely.

"I don't think they can hear you Mr. P," a classmate joked.

"I'll see you after school boys." They broke from their trance.

"What? You can't do that!" an angry Kaiba accused.

"Yeah!" Joey protested, although much less insulted, he had attended his share of detentions before, but tonight was different! It was Friday and he had plans dammit!

"I think I just did."

_

* * *

_

_I HATE KAIBA I HATE KAIBA I HATE KAIBA I HATE KAIBA, _Joey scribbled furiously. His pen scratching, clicks from Kaiba typing on his laptop, and occasional snore from the teacher were the only sounds echoing in the empty classroom.

He glanced over at his enemy and causer –of- all- things evil, - _Clever Joe_, he thought of the CEO's new nickname. He sat twirling his chewed pencil, giving his hard working hand a rest, when a dark deep rumbling sound ricocheted throughout the room. He located the rumbling to the pit of his stomach, it _had_ been a while since lunch. Kaiba stopped typing momentarily to glance annoyingly at the sheer stupidity of the noise making blond. Joey struck back, sticking his tongue out at the brunet.

"Mature." Kaiba whispered, returning to his keyboard.

Joey quietly reached for his emergency provisions, pulling a snack bag from his worn backpack. After quickly devouring its salty contents, Joey began doing what he always did when his fingers were covered in powdered cheese, he began licking them clean. Staring down at his orange fingers, still sucking diligently, it hit him. Someone was watching him. He could feel it. He was surprised that he didn't find the sensation entirely unpleasant. Not at first, anyway, until he realized exactly who was watching him, and why.

_Kaiba. Wait, Kaiba?_

Plunging into a situation without thinking, as usual, Joey decided that the most plausible thing to do would be to continue cleaning his fingers, more slowly and seductively, to prove the brunet's staring wasn't in his imagination.

With his left index finger still hanging from his lips, Joey glanced over to find that Kaiba _had_ been watching his episode. But rather than having his eyes glazed over and his face graced with a pink blush, Kaiba looked disgusted, confused, and moments away from throwing up.

Joey immediately took his hand away from his mouth to mimic the brunet's stunned face, quickly crumpling the cheesy bag and tossing it towards Kaiba's head. The brunet quickly blocked it, unintentionally sending the crumpled ball back to Joey like a tiny ball. Joey tossed it back. Kaiba gave him an annoyed, but then quizzical look, he sent the ball towards the blond with a perfect volley. Joey rolled his eyes at the brunet's continuous perfection and sent the ball back. They continued their wordless game, Joey occasionally dropping the ball or hitting it at unusual angles, emitting a snort from the amused brunet, until the bell sounded, signaling the end of detention.

As if the bell indicated that he had let his guard down, even if momentarily and for a game of table volleyball, Kaiba immediately grabbed the midair ball effortlessly, and solemnly, tossed it into the garbage can, ending their makeshift entertainment. Joey began to protest, but backed down as soon as he saw Mr. Pasachi stirring awake.

Kaiba immediately stood and strode his way over to Pasachi's large writing table. He fixed his gaze on the messy piles of papers, pens, and clips that seemed to have engulfed his desk. "Mr. Pasachi sir, seeing that the late bell has rung, and I have a business to run, don't you believe that D- I mean, Wheeler and I know that we were wrong to disrupt the class, and only under your permission that is sir, that I may be dismissed?"

Finally, Joey stood from where he sat at his desk "Yeah, me too!" Pasachi seemed to ponder the question before carelessly waving his hand, releasing the two teens. They both shot for the door, scrambling their ways into the hallway.

Joey had to run to catch up with the irritated teen. "Wow, Kaiba, I didn't know you could do apologetic," Joey laughed.

"Do you think for even a moment, any of that act back there was real? That joke of a educator should not be aloud to…" Kaiba trailed off, speeding even faster down the hall.

"Your welcome." Joey announced, trailing after the taller teen.

Kaiba slowed down, as if he didn't hear the blond correctly. "Excuse me?"

They were now walking side by side. "Your welcome for savin you're ass in class earlier today, ya really were askin for it with the whole 'I have a question Mr. Pasachi' thing."

"Your welcome? It was your fault that I ended up here in the first place!" Kaiba breathed.

"Are you fucking kiddin me? If I hadn't distracted Teach, you woulda ended up with a whole lot more than a couple hours after school!"

"How the hell would you know?" Kaiba unintentionally asked. He didn't care what the mutt had to say, so why was he so hard to ignore?

"Cause genius, I've been there. Talkin back to teachers- it ain't pretty."

Kaiba humphed, but otherwise kept silent. The pair continued their brisk walk until they were directly in front of the school's main glass doors. Rain pounded down in sheets, flooding and creating tiny rivers in the parking lot. The brunet peered out the great windows, "Wonderful."

"Damn, it's pretty wet out there." Joey watched, placing a hand on the glass. "Ah!" he pulled his hand away, "and cold."

The two stood in silence looking out into the rain until a sleek black limo pulled into the parking lot, directly in front of the doors. Kaiba immediately pushed through the doors seemingly angry that the driver had not gotten there sooner. Joey quietly followed him, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his messy locks.

Kaiba took the final stone step that separated the tiny roof of protection from the weather, and gracefully entered his car, sloshing his boots around in the freezing water. Joey shivered and held his hands together, attempting to warm them.

Joey stepped out into the flood; he shuddered in the frosty rain on the sidewalk of the parking lot. He looked out into the streets ahead of him as a familiar limo pulled along side him. The window slowly rolled down.

"Wheeler, where's your ride?"

"Wha? Oh, no, I'm fine walkin"

"That wasn't my question," he looked contradicting.

"Yeah, well, that's my answer."

Kaiba silently looked at the blond; he seemed to be pondering something, playing a sort of mental tug-of-war. Joey stood quietly staring back. Finally, Kaiba seemed to come to a conclusion, "Thank you... for earlier I mean."

The foggy car window rolled up and the limo pulled away, leaving Joey stunned, standing in the rain, feeling a little warmer than before.

TBC

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so the whole Mr. Pasachi's class thing wasn't entirely made up. Obviously the whole glare detention thing was, but the William penn thing was based on a true story. Yes, if you must know, I was involved… nough said.


	4. A Royal Discovery

**Author's notes:** I suck, but yeah, at least I'm honest with myself and all of you. I'm sorry writing has been so UNBELIEVABLY impossible these past weeks. But I refuse to take up more of your reading time… fyi: Madu means "of the people" in Egyptian, oh, and "Im-shi" means 'lets go.'

your reviews have been amazing! Thank you all so much. they are really what keeps a writer going (and of course the fact that jou/seto is just so damn hot)

**Joubabi:** thanks!

**RiokuAvalon:** I agree, I agree. What ever happened to the good ole days when you could just get some hot plotless yaoi? Haha don't worry, I won't let you down… eventually that is… thank you!

**emu38orlandoloveewwwneverjohny: **I _might_ be talking bout Mr. Piselli… and… OF COURSE I KNOW THEY DON'T HAVE HOODS YOU IDIOT! I'm sorry I didn't waste time and explain that joey went to his locker before detention to get his hooded sweatshirt, I just hoped everyone would use their imaginations instead of having me use up more computer hard drive space! There! I have explained it! . Are you happy now? Gah! Lol, I love you!

**AngeloflightPd:** I'm sorry I leave such horrible cliff hangers! I gotta leave you in at least a little suspense… Glad you like it though!

**Girlo**: thank you so much! I tried to make it perfect!

**AngelKelley17**: aww yay!

**MikosWish:** yeah… I'm a little worried for him too…

**Seto Wheeler**: joy! I was hoping that somebody would notice the ties between past and present. I'm so happy! (btw: love the penname!)

**Warnings: **Joey wearing eyeliner! err, I mean guyliner.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own nothing, quit botherin me!

**

* * *

**

**The Promise**

**Chapter four: A Royal Discovery **

No longer bound with chains, Jibade was led by a large man, dressed in a white linen wrap and golden arm cuffs, down a great sandy brick hallway. The hall was dark, underground, and flickering torches lit their way down to a great wooden door. He was quietly pushed into the room, where he was immediately surrounded by Egyptian women clad in white, with black braided wigs.

Jibade was quickly stripped down to nothing but a small scrap of cloth, covering only need be, showing off his tan and toned shape. He felt as though he was part of an assembly team, each woman in charge of something to be trimmed and treated. One woman scrubbed away at his hands with a rough sand paper like substance, while another rubbed his well-built middle with a strange smelling oil. He was handed new clothes. Many of the younger girls giggled, it was always a treat for them when a new slave was as attractive as he. Jibade blushed and took his fresh clothes thankfully.

He was quickly pushed to a separate gathering of women, who proceeded to darken his eyes with a sharpened substance that smelled and looked like charcoal. They stood back, smiling at their creation. He stood over a pool of water, stunned by his appearance. The white linen sarong hung dangerously low, covering only his hips and ending above his knees. A strange sort of gold colored material wrapped around his neck, covering the top of his chest but bearing his middle matched the golden cuffs that clasped to his arms. Another linen sheet sheltered the top of his head, covering his golden hair. The darkness that outlined his eyes finished the look. Glancing at himself, he finally accepted his fate; he was a slave now, and nothing else.

His thoughts were disrupted when another Egyptian appeared in front of him. "Im-shi" he said, with a thick accent. "Let's go," he repeated, in a more colloquial language. Jibade continued his silent walk through the dark hallways. He looked intently over the carvings that engraved the wall; sketches of great gods, of monsters, slaves and kings, he knew immediately where they were. The blond was being dragged beneath the catacombs through the palace of the pharaoh.

From a distance, the sound of whips could be heard through the dim chambers. The sounds became patterned. There was yelling, followed by a loud 'crack', followed by a sort of whimpering, then more yelling. They passed the sound makers, only to find an official and a slave. The poor man had obviously been beaten, his body, as well as both of his eyes were colored with purple bruises, and the man's bare back was so raw that it had begun to bleed. The guard leading Jibade ignored the scene and continued to walk ahead, the blond was forced to look away and disregard the horrible scene as well.

The pair made their way from under the palace into the main level, sunlight flooding the stone and marble hallway. Approaching a great hall, a faint chatter of people grew louder. Jibade observed a young Egyptian seated on a throne, first noticing his ridiculous black, red, and blond spiked hair, and the gold dangling from nearly every inch of his body. He sat, lost deep in thought, surrounded by other young men and women, mostly Egyptian, and even a few Nubians. Jibade noticed most of them lying by the pool and chatting lightly with each other, they seemed to be dressed as he was, and they were enjoying a day much more painless than the poor man from just moments ago.

Another young man appeared from the doorway, but he seemed far more youthful. He wore loose fitting pants and a sand colored shirt, as well as a pair of bright blue eyes. He had peculiarly long hair that shagged outward in a deep black sweep. Judging by his apparel, Jibade decided he was more of a messenger than a worker slave. He stood, leaning against a stone pillar, awaiting the blond's arrival.

The man leading Jibade saw the raven haired boy, they began whispering. It seemed as though the man who was in charge of Jibade also had some kind of claim over the younger man too. Nevertheless, the man exited the hall as the black haired boy rushed over to the blond. He cheerfully introduced himself, eyes sparkling even greater than before. "I am Madu, I will be assisting you any way I can. But as of right now, I suggest you make yourself known to the pharaoh."

Madu lead the way toward the young king, Jibade close behind. "My pharaoh!" He said, bowing.

"Good day Madu!" the pharaoh kindly replied to the black haired boy. "Who is this?"

"Priest Seto sends a gift, sir. Only the finest quality slave fresh from Nubia."

"Oh, yes…" the king thought solemnly for a moment, he quickly regained his composer. "What is his name Madu?" The pharaoh asked.

"Jibade." The slave spoke up. Madu immediately turned at the sound of the blond's name.

"Did you just, speak?" the pharaoh asked, astonished.

"Yes." He answered simply. The teen pharaoh rose from his throne and slowly walked toward Jibade. The blond did not move.

"You do not lower your eyes." He observed. "Are you not afraid of me?"

"Do you _want_ me to be afraid of you?" He asked honestly, he had no intension of disrespecting the young king.

He thought a moment, "No. No, I suppose not." The pharaoh answered sincerely. Jibade smiled for what felt like the first time in a millennium, the pharaoh grinned back. He averted his attention to the energetic slave next to the blond.

"Madu, take Jibade here down to where he will be staying in the palace. Make sure he understands his duties fully, and, tell your master that I am glad that his journey was safe."

Madu bowed extravagantly, almost mockingly, Jibade fought back a laugh. "Yes, your highness." He bowed again, quickly grabbing Jibade's wrist and exiting the room. The pair swiftly turned a corner, entering a closed off room. It was simple and small, but it seemed comfortable. As soon as he made sure they were alone, Madu excitedly, almost childishly, swung around Jibade, "Did you say your name was Jibade?"

The blond shook his head. Madu seemed ready to burst with excitement, "I knew it! I knew it was you!" Jibade lifted an eyebrow unconsciously. "Listen, I grew up in your hometown, well, at least, I began to grow. I was very young when the Egyptians came... but, you should know that, you witnessed our abduction."

Jibade stood a bit taller, listening to the younger one's tale. "Before that fateful morning, my family enjoyed a privileged existence. My father was employed as advisor to the king, which surely rings a bell," Jibade's stomach dropped, "for as you are his _son,_ you probably now realize how I know you." He grinned shaking his head, "Yes, I know you."

Jibade acted quickly, cupping his hand over the younger slave's mouth, "You know too much, and what you say is better left unknown. Now, I'm just a slave, like you!"

Madu removed the blond's hand, "I never have abandoned that spark of hope for freedom, and I don't believe you have either."

"All I want is silence, no one can know who I am." Jibade said, shaking his head. "Listen to me, you have never scene me before!"

"No. You remain a prince, in any time or place, even in captivity!" The younger slave continued.

"A prince? What kind of prince gets himself caught?" he thought to himself for a moment, the younger slave stared silently. "Madu, do you know what could happen if any of them were to find out who I really was?"

"They would kill you and use you to get to our king, I know. But, you could help us, secretly. _Save_ us. We can keep a secret, your majesty."

"You must swear to me, you won't tell a soul. Our people do not need a foolish prince, dressed in rags and caught in chains…"

"But they need a _strong_ prince." Jibade looked down towards the floor. Madu kneeled, "Your highness, don't you see? The gods have sent you to lead us in these dark times. You, my prince, are our light in these shadows, you will lead us to freedom, I know it!"

Jibade stood still a moment before lifting the young slave from his bow. "No, Madu, I am just as you now, and I would appreciate if you would call me by the name I was born with." The blond smiled, lightening the mood, "It's good to see you, my young friend. It's been years."

"Yes," Madu grinned childishly again, returning back to his usual self. "Now, your high- uh, I mean, Jibade, I must go and deliver a message to my master," he said, cheerfully turning on a foot. "I believe Seto was the one who sent you here?"

"Oh! You mean that joke of a captain is you're master?" Jibade asked, shocked.

"He's a priest too; he once held a millennium item, the rod I suppose, before the items were returned to their holding place." Madu couldn't help but notice the look of disgust on Jibade's face after mentioning the Egyptian. He laughed, "Priest Seto is not nearly as, um, well, _unpleasant_ as he seems. He and I have become very close over the years, he's been like a big brother to me. Did you know he once saved me from being beaten by the palace guards? You know, there are many redeeming qualities to Seto."

"That man's '_redeeming qualities'_ could be etched on a grain of sand," he said, unimpressed.

* * *

Kaiba reread the final contract, his eyes becoming heavy. He massaged his temples, leaning his elbows against the desk. Mokuba was,_ finally_, in bed, he thought to himself. He sighed exasperated, laughing at the younger Kaiba's ability to elude bedtime nearly every night. The maids went home… _when_… oh yes, ten, and he had been working ever since. He glanced over at the double glass doors, snow gently falling. Almost hypnotically, he moved outside. He put down his papers while picking up his scalding coffee, stood up and pushed past the glass.

* * *

Joey reread the final chapter in his biology book, hoping to pass tomorrow's test. He dropped his head on his arm, finished for the night. _Joey ole boy you're losing it. Since when have you ever studied for a test? Since when have you even given a shit about school, let alone a stupid test? And now you're talkin to yourself. Again. For, like, the millionth time this week. _He looked up to see fresh snow beginning to fall outside. It was late, and Domino seemed to be, for once, asleep. He stood up, opening a window.

* * *

Kaiba leaned his elbows against the grayish stone balcony, staring at the deep blue sky that sparkled with white. A slight wind blew against his black silk pajamas. Snow softly fell around him, landing in his coffee. He frowned at the heavens, immediately noticing the stars that peaked through the night sky. _How quaint. _Sarcasm was evident in his thoughts, yet he couldn't find himself able to pull away from the extraordinary sight. He looked up at he cloud covered stars, wondering if they were all in his imagination.

'_You're welcome.'_ The blond's voice echoed through Kaiba's mind. Deep down he knew that Joey had saved him from what would have been a nasty situation at school. He just wished it wasn't the mutt who had been right.

* * *

Joey sat on his roof, watching the first snow of December fall, dusting white crystals on his untidy blond hair. He wore nothing but his pajamas – heart boxers, a joke of a Christmas gift from Tristan years ago, and kept warm with a wool blanket and cup of hot chocolate. He blew on the steaming cup, the heat splashing up upon his nose. He looked up at the hardly evident stars, wondering how they were visible through the snow.

'_Thank you, for earlier I mean.'_ Joey thought about what was said earlier. The great teenage genius, the millionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp, the national asshole of duel monsters had_ thanked_, and nearly offered him a ride home. The man of, quite literally, his dreams had shown a small sign of affection, and though it was slight, the feeling was nothing short from exhilarating.

TBC

**Author's Notes**:I wrote that last part while listening to Christmas songs, can you tell? Yay! Jibade's a prince! And yes, Mokuba IS Madu, in case it wasn't clear enough in the writing. Hope you enjoyed ch. 4! Please review!


End file.
